MakoHaru Drabbles
by ScarletLillies
Summary: Drabbles of Mako and Haru's moments of being a couple. Very fluffy and cute.
1. Chapter 1:

"Haru-chan, time to wake up." Makoto said to his sleeping Haruka who was lying right next to him.

"Mm..." Haru groaned pulling the bed sheets tighter around him, pushing his head deeper into the pillow.

Mako smiled down at him, playing with the ends of Haru's hair.

_Haru-chan always looks so cute when he's sleeping, _Makoto thought to himself.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Haru. His blue-ish, black hair was spread out messily on the pillow. His deep, azure eyes were closed, and soft breaths were coming from his mouth, his chest raising up and down.

"Haru-chan." Mako beamed, shaking him slightly, only to get no response.

Makoto leaned down and pecked Haruka's cheek, his last attempt to wake him. That did the trick.

Haru's eyes flickered open, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. He turned to face Makoto.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." The forest green-eyed male said, a smile emitting from his lips.

Haruka was lost for words, not that this was the first time Mako has done this. Anytime he failed to wake up Haru, he would always go about waking him up in a way that would make him blush.

The only thing Haru could voice was, "Lay off the '-chan'." He twisted his head back to hide his blushing face in the pillow.

The olive haired male laid back down, his head facing Haruka's back. He rested his face in the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm around the azure-eyed male.

Haru could feel his face heating up as Mako carried out his actions. He shut his eyes, concealing his face in the pillow. Mako only did this on rare occasions, so he never really got used to this kind thing.

"Mako, we should probably get up..." Haru said in a low voice.

"Not yet, just a little longer." Makoto replied, himself blushing a bit.

The two fell asleep together for what seemed like eternity. Haru was always comfortable in Makoto's arms, and Mako always loved holding Haru.

When Haru woke up again, Makoto was still there, holding him and sleeping. Haruka smiled a little and turned around to face his green-eyed lover.

Mako stayed asleep as Haru moved within his grasp. Haruka looked at Mako's face, mentally noting his features. He moved one of his hands up, playing with the male's bangs.

Haru liked playing with Makoto's hair, and the other way around. To Haru, Mako's hair was really soft, and he never minded him playing with it. The azure-eyed male liked that they could be open with each other like that and do cute little things that make them both happy.

Haruka leaned forward and kissed the olive haired male's nose. He then moved closer to Mako, resting the top of his head in the middle of his chest. It felt warm and...nice to Haru. He then started drifting off to sleep when suddenly...

Mako woke up from the kiss Haru had planted on his nose. He say Haru snuggling up to him and gave off a smile.

He gave a kiss to the black haired male close to his forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around Haru.

Resting his chin on Haruka's scalp he whispered to him, "I love you, Haru-chan." And he then started falling asleep again.

"I love you too." He heard Haru mumble back in response, a blush creeping on his cheeks again.

Mako blushed and smiled. And as he pulled Haru closer to his body, the two fell asleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: **After a frickin' long time, I finally finished one of many MakoHaru drabbles. I hope you liked it. And if you want to find out my progression on each drabble follow me on tumblr at: totallyxnotxmel.

See ya guys~


	2. Chapter 2:

"Ah. Good morning, Makoto." Haruka said, noticing Mako coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." He said, letting out a tired yawn.

Mako sniffed at the air and peered over at what Haru was cooking. Mackerel.

"You're making mackerel for breakfast?" Makoto asked, sighing.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" Haru responded.

"Ah, no. It's just you eat mackerel quite often." The green eyed male said sheepishly.

Mako walked towards Haru from behind and put his arms around his waist, smiling warmly. A blush started appearing on Haruka's cheeks as he continued cooking his mackerel. Makoto placed his face in the crook of Haru's neck and watched him as he cooked.

As Haru prepared breakfast, Mako held him in his arms, starting to hum. As Haruka started finishing up, Makoto placed a kiss on his cheek and walked off to set up the table. Haru turned his face so his companion wouldn't see him blush.

A few minutes later, Mako had the table set up for breakfast and Haru finished cooking it. It consisted of mackerel and toast. Makoto usually liked letting Haru cook what he liked, but sometimes it would get a little repetitive, considering Haruka loved mackerel.

The two sat down together and started eating. It wasn't until then that Makoto noticed Haru had cooked in his swimsuit again.

"You were cooking in your swimsuit again?" Makoto half asked.

"Yeah. I had an early bath and wanted to cook you breakfast, so I didn't change or anything..." Haru said, looking away from Makoto's face, probably trying to hide yet another blush that creeped on his cheeks.

Makoto chuckled a little at Haru's actions.

"What?" Haru turned and asked him, his blush starting to fade, but was still noticeable.

"Mm, nothing. You're just cute when you do that." He said, giving his blue eyed mate one of his sweet smiles.

"Uh-" Haru started, but didn't continue. He knew Mako was like this all the time, so he just let it be.

Half way through breakfast, Haruka did something Makoto didn't expect.

"H-Haru?! What you are doing?!" Makoto frantically asked.

Haru had got up from his seat, walked over to Makoto, and sat on his lap, gazing into his green eyes.

"Haru..." Mako said, looking back into his azure eyes.

Haruka leaned down to Makoto's face and kissed him. Makoto, being unprepared for it, was shocked. A huge blush was on his face, and he was unsure of what to do.

The feel of Haru's warm lips on his was...amazing. This kind of deep kiss was un-like the short, chaste, pecks they've had before.

Makoto felt Haru place his hands on his chest.

_This kind of Haru is nice,_ Mako thought to himself.

When Haruka pulled away, Makoto was looking into his eyes, his face red.

After looking at Haru with a blank expression, Makoto gave him a tender smile.

Even though Haru had conducted their kiss, he still blushed as red as a rose. He turned his head away from Mako like he would always do when trying to hide a blush. Makoto giggled at him.

"You're really cute, Haru-chan." Mako said to him.

"...So are you..." Haruka mumbled, but still was heard.

And the two finished breakfast feeding each other.

* * *

**AN: **I was trying to finish this all day and I did luckily. I probably won't update this often, but I'll try to get a new drabble every week. If I don't, then it's probably because I was lazy. If you want to see my progress on each drabble or submit a suggestion or prompt for one, follow me on tumblr at: totallyxnotxmel.

See ya guys~


End file.
